Talk:Chomesuke
First Appearance Her First Manga Appearance is Chapter 74. --Cococrash11 19:57, April 24, 2011 (UTC) ^Useless crap that doesn't need to be on the talk page because it is on the actual page. Cococrash11, you are seriously pushing the limits of my patience. If you're going to put this on the talk page, slap yourself, then instead put it on the actual page. Hell, check the page first to see if it has the First Appearance, if it does, you don't even need to do ANYTHING. Seriously. You're pissing me off so much with this crap. Evnyofdeath 01:54, April 25, 2011 (UTC) Like I care what you think. What I'm doing isn't violating or vandalizing the wiki only providing information in the talk page. You are also starting to piss me off. --Cococrash11 03:04, April 25, 2011 (UTC) The article is for information, the talk page is for dicussion of the article. Posting "First Appearance" on the talk page is unneccesary. If you are going to add it, add it to the actual article. If you can't grasp something as simple as that, you shouldn't be here. Evnyofdeath 03:10, April 25, 2011 (UTC) Talk Page is a discussion of how to improve the article. At least I left my message in the talk page is about information not some useless fan thing. --Cococrash11 03:19, April 25, 2011 (UTC) Discussion is used to go over speculation ya know. And if its true info, PUT IT ON THE ARTICLE. Not everyone is like you, and goes around undoing constructive edits for no reason. Evnyofdeath 03:21, April 25, 2011 (UTC) Alright, since you two, once again, can't work matters out civilly, here I go... If it's stated in the article, then there is absolutely no reason to simply repost it on the talk page. Talk pages exist for the purpose of users discussing different points of view or matters that they have questions about, not for the posting of textual facts that are already stated on the talk page's affiliated page. If it's because you're worried about vandals deleting the information or something, that's what the "Undo" button is for. In addition, the volume/chapter/page numbers in the manga are not going anywhere, so there's no reason to leave a digital trail. Also, removing text from any talk page is against this wiki's policy, especially if the text is not your own. And, seriously you two? Fighting over the 'First Appearance' section? A single line in the infobox? If you have the time to fight over something so trivial, then try doing some grammatical editing and reference insertions on the pages that sorely need it. Don't hang around and wait for the other to post so you have something to fight about, simply because you don't like one another. Stop being childish. I'm an admin, not your mother. If I have to, I will block one or both of you for a few days so you can have some time to cool down. I don't want to, because you both contribute frequently and I don't really have any issue with either of you, but I will not have a bloodbath over something this simple. .Seshat. 03:31, April 25, 2011 (UTC)